Done For Today
by Aksannyi
Summary: Ziva is ready to leave after a late night finishing paperwork, but Tony is not quite ready to let her go. Can he convince her to stay just a little longer? Note the M rating, sex ahead! TIVA.


**Wow, it's been a while since I've finished anything. I started this months ago. It came out of nowhere, really. I sat down when I had a free minute at work and I started to free write, and then I basically just wrote down the entire dialog sequence of the story. Read back through it and wrote a few descriptive words, then put it away. Came home and added more details, and revisited it several times. And I finally think I'm going to finish it. **

**Rating:**** M. This is TIVA, and it's smutty. Warning given! If you don't like smut, well, you can read some of my other fics. Haha. **

**Spoilers:**** No spoilers. Meow. (Yes, I **_**do**_** sometimes randomly meow IRL.) **

**Timeframe:**** I'm not sure exactly when this is set. There's no reference to any other events, or any other characters, so you can put it where ever you think it fits. No established TIVA, so it really would fit pretty much anywhere. **

**Summary:**** Ziva is ready to leave after finishing her paperwork, but Tony is not quite ready to let her go. **

**Disclaimer:**** NCIS is not mine. It never will be. I'm not making any money off this. Etc. You know the drill. **

**

* * *

**

Done

* * *

"You're leaving?" Tony asked Ziva, sounding disappointed as she switched off her monitor and started gathering her things to leave. It was after seven, they'd both eaten at their desks, and everyone else seemed to be finished with their work except for them.

"I'm done for today," she answered him with a smile, looking just a bit smug at the fact that she'd finished first.

"What, you don't want to stay a while?" He asked, looking up from his work like a hopeful child.

"Why would I stay at work when I am done working?" she asked him knowingly. They both knew that he liked these after hours moments with her. Not that he would ever admit it.

"I can think of something for you to do," he offered suggestively, not really sure how she would take that particular suggestion, but used it anyway in an attempt to get her to stick around a little longer.

"That is not work!" She acted shocked, but she wasn't. Not in the least. She shook her head, but he could see the smile in her eyes.

"Oh, no. You have called me a 'piece of work' on many occasions," Tony smartly answered, effectively erasing any doubts that he had, in fact, meant something sexual with his previous statement.

"You know what I mean. And I am not getting paid to do _you _every day, I am paid to do my job. Investigate crimes, write field reports. It does not list 'Tony DiNozzo' as one of the duties of my position here at NCIS." Tony's eyes widened at the word 'position,' and her choice of words did nothing to pull his mind out of the gutter it had found itself in.

"You're no fun." He tried to hide his disappointment.

"Is that a fact?" She feigned offense, teasing him. Baiting him.

"Well you know I don't mean all the time. Just right now," he backpedaled, and Ziva enjoyed watching him try to squirm his way out of an insult that wasn't really all that insulting.

"Too late. I am leaving." Her words were punctuated with her quick steps toward the elevator, where she pushed the down button and waited for its arrival on their floor.

Tony got up then, seeing that the elevator had almost reached their floor, and ran toward it, stepping in front of her, effectively blocking her. Never paying any mind to the fact that she could easily go around him if she wanted to. Either way, he wasn't about to let her leave without a fight. The doors opened.

He was still standing directly in her way, so she pushed him backwards and into the elevator, bringing him with her. The doors closed and without missing a beat, she reached over and hit the emergency stop switch. The hand she'd used to push him inside the elevator was still resting on his chest.

She looked down at the connection. Instead of pulling her hand away and acting embarrassed as she once would have, she slowly ran it up his chest, circling her hand around his neck. She looked up at him, and before she could give herself the chance to lose her nerve, she pulled him to her, bringing his lips down to her own. He responded almost immediately, circling his arms around her and yanking her close to him. She smiled.

"Eager?" she murmured, and he reached down and lightly smacked her ass in response. The act sent a shiver down her spine.

"Perhaps just a little," was his mumbled response, and he quickly found her lips again with his own, exploring her mouth with his tongue as he continued to lightly knead the cheeks of her ass. She allowed him to pull her closer to him, feeling a jolt of electricity shoot through her as she felt her chest colliding against his. She kept one hand wrapped around his neck while the other worked its way down to the front of his shirt, where she began to work on the buttons.

"Now who's eager?" he whispered, taking the opportunity to snake his hands around the front of her body and unbutton her pants, sliding his fingers underneath her waistband and sliding the pants down her legs, revealing a pair of simple black boy shorts which elegantly cupped her bottom.

He smiled, approvingly, and pulled her back into him for another kiss, realizing that he just couldn't get enough of her once he finally got the opportunity to taste her. Her attempts at removing his shirt were forgotten, and she reached around the front of his pants to unbuckle his belt. Tony's hands rested on her hips as he continued to explore her mouth with his tongue, doing nothing to impede her progress with removing his pants.

Ziva finally managed to take care of the belt - such an unnecessary speed bump on the road to a sexual encounter, she decided - and unzipped his pants, sliding her hands to his hips and pushing the pants downwards to rest on the elevator floor at his feet, momentarily stunned to find that he had not worn any boxers.

"Commando, Tony?" she murmured into his lips, sounding pleasantly surprised at what she'd found.

He shrugged slightly, kissing her quickly before responding, "So comfortable," and taking her mouth with his once again. Ziva groaned, and without hesitation, she took him in her hand and started stroking him quickly, deciding _not_ to take her time with him. Not this time. His response was immediate, growling into her mouth and quickly reaching up and under her shirt to touch her bare skin.

Continuing to stroke his hard member, Ziva found Tony's left hand with her right and swiftly led it down her torso, to the waistband of her underwear. He got the hint, and started to slide the garment down her legs, eventually giving into gravity as they fell to the floor and she stepped out of them, giving him free access to touch her most private of areas.

He pulled his mouth away from hers then, whispering breathlessly, "May I?" She looked at him in surprise, stilling her own hand. She'd thought they were beyond asking permission at this point, by the way they'd thrown themselves at each other, but she only nodded in response.

Still he hesitated, unable to work up the courage to touch her, as though anything he'd do would cause her to change her mind and shut him down. He hadn't expected to feel this vulnerable, but in this moment, he could not bring himself to take the final step.

Ziva had started slowly stroking him again, but reached again with her free hand to guide his. Looking him in the eye, she led his hand downward, giving him silent confirmation that she wanted him to touch her. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he finally reached her sensitive opening and began to softly graze her delicate skin, scarcely touching her at all. The slight touch sent a strong shiver down Ziva's spine and she involuntarily rocked her hips into his hand, gasping in shock at just how amazing it felt to feel Tony even barely touch her.

Seeing Ziva's reaction gave Tony a new burst of courage, and he began to truly explore her, sliding his fingers both inside her moist folds and along the outer lips, feeling her squirm in his hand, her previous attention to his swollen member forgotten in her pleasure. Hardly one to mind with the way her face looked in the throes of extreme pleasure, Tony continued to play skillfully with the woman in his hand, feeling a shock of amazement that she was allowing him to touch her in this way. Just how many times had this played in his fantasies?

Ziva's breathing was becoming ragged, and she was clinging to her partner for dear life. But she wanted him, _badly, _and she was not in the mood to wait. As good as his fingers felt, she needed _him, _all of him, inside her. "Stop," she whispered breathlessly, "please," she added, as an afterthought.

Tony obeyed, a look of confusion crossing his face. _She looked like she was enjoying it, _he thought, leaving his hand where it was and gazing at her with a puzzled expression. Awkwardness was starting to set in, and it was less than a minute since he'd stopped pleasuring her. He began to back off, when Ziva grabbed him by the wrists, preventing him from moving away.

"Enough of this teasing. I have got to have you now," she commanded. His eyes widened as she again started to stroke him, grasping him firmly in her hand and pulling him toward her wet center.

"Well, I am not going to argue with that," he said with a grin, and leaned in to capture her mouth with his again, sliding his hands to her hips and bracing her against the elevator wall so he would be able to enter her. Delighting in the feel of his tongue in her mouth, Ziva pulled her free hand up to run her fingers through his hair, pulling it on occasion. The slight tinges of pain only furthered his arousal, and finally, locking eyes with the woman in his arms, he began to slowly fill her with himself, reveling in the feel of her heat surrounding him. She sighed contentedly when he was finally all the way inside of her, tugging on his hair again in response.

"God, you feel so _fucking _good," Tony growled into her ear, and began thrusting rhythmically against her. Every thrust elicited a sound from her, he realized, and he reveled in each little gasp, moan, and sigh along with the feel of her warmth surrounding him each time her buried himself into her. She began to match his rhythm, rocking her hips skillfully toward his, delighting in the feel of his body crashing against hers again and again.

"_Oh!" _She yelled, as he plunged into her hard, pounding her against the cold metal wall. _"Yes!" _She could feel her release coming, and as the sensations began to intensify, she found herself groping at him, biting at his ear and clinging tightly to every part of his body he could reach. She threw her head back in ecstasy, thrusting animalistically toward him as he continued to nail her to the elevator. _"S-s-so ... close ..." _she cried out, and could see by the look on his face that he was not too far off himself.

"Make me come, Tony," she begged in a low growl, "and come with me." Tony realized he'd never heard any hotter words from a woman's mouth.

"Yes, ma'am," he grunted, quickening his pace, delighting in the fact that his choice of words made her giggle - well, he surmised, more of a half-giggle, half-moan - but damn, it was sexy. He could feel her hands running through his hair again, and if her nails digging into his scalp were any indication, she was right on the edge.

"God, I love the way you pull my hair, Ziva," he moaned, "You're killing me."

"Just ... don't ... stop," she responded, and he complied, pushing powerfully into her. Small gasps she'd previously let out at each thrust had turned into loud moans and curses in many languages, and as Tony reached up one hand and ran his fingers through her hair, she pulled one of her hands to grasp his own tightly, kissing him hard as she shuddered, violently, her climax beginning to overtake her.

"_Oh ... fuck!" _she screamed as she felt intense pleasure ripple over her, tightening her hand around his, pulling him with her over the edge of sanity. A few more rough and fast thrusts and Tony was indeed coming with her, burying his face in her hair and muffling the sound of his voice crying her name as he trembled with his release.

He continued to cling to her for several minutes as he came down from the high of his orgasm, his mind reeling over what had just taken place. He kept kissing her neck, his hot breath tickling her skin as she reached over and nonchalantly flipped the elevator switch, her legs still wrapped firmly around his. He reluctantly pulled away then and began to redress, pulling up his pants and buttoning the shirt they'd been in too much of a hurry to completely remove. He watched as Ziva pulled her clothing back on, admiring the flush of her cheeks and the sparkle in her eye that his lovemaking had put there.

"You're amazing, Ziva," he said quietly, and she smiled up at him. Again, he couldn't help but admire the glow of her skin brought forth by their sweaty encounter.

He'd barely finished buckling his belt when the elevator door opened.

"Now go back to your work," she said, pushing him out of the elevator just as casually as she'd pushed him into it earlier.

"You're leaving?" Tony asked Ziva, sounding disappointed as she reached over and pushed the button indicating which floor she was riding to. It was now late evening and Tony still hadn't finished his work, though the diversion he'd been given by his partner was certainly a welcome distraction, one he hoped there would be more of.

"I'm done for today," she answered him with a smile, looking just a bit smug as the doors to the elevator closed, leaving him stunned in her wake.

He stood in place for another moment in time, watching the numbers count downwards as Ziva descended out of the office, and then he headed back to his desk, smiling, as he muttered, "Just for today, my ninja," in response.

* * *

**Woo! I finally finished this one! I don't know how long it's sat in my "unfinished" folder, waiting for me to come back to it, but I have, and damn, I'm pleased. I seem to struggle with writing sex despite the fact that I have lots of experience (lol) and the fact that once it's written, I'm pleased with the result. Maybe I'm subconsciously embarrassed to write it or something. **

**Oh well, reviews are most certainly loved and craved. So please, if you wouldn't mind. 3 **


End file.
